Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to devices, such as dust caps, for protecting an end face of a ferrule of a fiber optic connector from contamination that can negatively affect transmission of light signals through the end face of the ferrule.
Description of the Related Art
A dust cap is a sleeve or boot that covers a ferrule of a fiber optic connector. Conventional fiber optic connectors, such as unmated fiber optic connectors, are often shipped, stored, and/or sold with dust caps that are supposed to protect polished end-faces of optical fibers disposed within those connectors from damage, dust (e.g., particles having a diameter within a range of about 0.1 μm to about 10 μm), and other fluidic contamination.
Unfortunately, instead of protecting the end face of the optical fiber of the connector, dust caps may actually introduce dust and other contaminants to the polished end-face of the optical fibers disposed within the connector. For example, dust can be introduced by an air-piston like action caused by the removal of the dust cap. Dust caps often leach or outgas an oily residue. Further, conventional dust caps may contain contaminants (e.g., grease, gels, mold release residue, and the like) from the manufacturing process used to produce the dust cap. Typically, blasting air into the dust cap does not remove this type of contamination. Dust caps are often not stored in dust free areas. Thus, contaminates (such as dust particles) may accumulate inside the dust cap.
Contamination on the polished end-faces of optical fibers disposed within the fiber optic connectors can negatively affect the transmission of optical signals within a fiber optic system. To avoid this problem, users must clean the polished end-faces of the optical fibers disposed within the fiber optic connectors immediately before using them even if they had been covered by dust caps. This may involve rubbing the end-face of the optical fiber on an oil-phillic surface, or using an appropriate solvent followed by a dry wipe.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and devices for preventing contamination of the optical fibers disposed within fiber optic connectors. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.